teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Vernon Boyd
Vernon Boyd III, more commonly known as Boyd, was a supporting character in Season 2 and Season 3 of Teen Wolf. As of Season 3, he was a junior at Beacon Hills High School, where he was in the Air Force ROTC program, as well as a member of the cross-country team and briefly a member of the lacrosse team. It was revealed in Motel California that Boyd had a sister, Alicia, who went missing when he was a young child. Boyd was introduced as a shy loner at the high school who didn't have many friends, which is what motivated him to accept Derek Hale's offer to become a Beta in his new pack. He was given the Bite by Derek in Ice Pick and quickly became his second-in-command due to his quiet, thoughtful, and intelligent personality. He also became close friends with fellow pack members Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes, the latter for whom he seemed to develop romantic feelings. After he and Erica decided to flee Beacon Hills out of fear of being killed by the Argent Hunters who had infiltrated the town, they ran straight into the newly-arrived Alpha Pack and were kidnapped by them to use as leverage against Derek. During his captivity, he became close to fellow hostage Cora Hale, and both of them were devastated when one of the Alphas, Kali ended up killing Erica. Over several months of captivity, Boyd and Cora were eventually rescued by Derek and Scott McCall, but the pack as a whole continued to be antagonized by the Alpha Pack's members. It was during a battle with the pack that Boyd was killed, after Kali and the twins forced Derek to impale the already-weakened Boyd with his claws, causing Derek to absorb Boyd's power as he died. Boyd was a student at Beacon Hills High School a member of the Hale Pack and an ally of the McCall Pack. Early Life Not much is known about Boyd's life prior to his introduction on Teen Wolf. He had a sister named Alicia Boyd who apparently died a number of years before after being kidnapped from the ice rink where they were playing. Boyd had never mentioned her, but after being poisoned by Wolfsbane, he began to hallucinate that he saw her inside the ice machine, where she asked him why he never found her. ( ) It has been implied that he got a job at the ice rink as a teenager as a result of this traumatic event, as he blamed himself for not paying closer attention to his sister before she was kidnapped. It has also been suggested that Boyd came from a lower-class family, as he made comments to Stiles Stilinski about having to ride the bus because he didn't have the money for a car. This may or may not have led to Boyd's shy, quiet, loner personality at school that led him to not have many friends in high school. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= Personality Boyd was the strong but silent type and seemed to prefer to listen rather than to talk. When he was first introduced, he was basically a loner, who never really had any friends and who often sat alone at a table at lunch all by himself. However, this was not by choice, and he revealed to Scott McCall that he had accepted Derek Hale's proposal to become a werewolf in hopes that by doing so, he would make friends and not be alone anymore. He was shown to be incredibly protective of the people he cared for, such as the members of his pack. He was especially protective of Erica Reyes, as evidenced when she told him to run for his life after Allison Argent had shot her with arrows, only for him to return and stand in front of Erica in order to defend her. He showed this same level of protectiveness to his Alpha, Derek, as shown when he fought for Derek against Kali and the twins, an act of bravery that ultimately cost Boyd his life. It is likely that Boyd's protective nature stemmed from his guilt about his sister being kidnapped and killed when he was just a young child, as he blamed himself for not paying enough attention to her the day she was taken. Like Erica and Isaac, Boyd seemed to enjoy the increased power that being a werewolf gave him, as all three of them had felt powerless in their lives prior to joining the Hale Pack. However, Boyd's admiration of Scott seemed to suggest that he wasn't so power-hungry that he wanted to hurt people for his own benefit. As a member of the high school ROTC program, a pre-military education program, Boyd seemed to have a strong sense of responsibility and duty, as well as a desire to protect and serve his loved ones and his country. He was also one to hold grudges, as he never let go of his desire to kill the Alpha Pack members for their role in Erica's death, and was perfectly willing to get hurt or die in order to get his revenge on them.Because of the loss of one of his friends Boyd became more aggressive and prone to violence. In addition to these traits, Boyd also demonstrated that he was an extremely intelligent young man, as it was his idea to flood Derek's loft with water and put a live wire in it in order to shock Kali and the other Alphas when they entered the apartment; though the Alpha Pack anticipated this attack and disabled it, it was a plan that would have considerably weakened the Alphas had the attack gone as planned. Physical Appearance Boyd was a very tall and well-built young man who became very muscular and toned after his transformation into a werewolf; his height in combination with his musculature made him a very intimidating presence as he often appeared to be a giant in comparison to his smaller peers. He had dark brown skin and eyes, and black hair that he kept cut very short. His style prior to his transformation was that of a typical teenager, but after he was turned, he began dressing in a more edgy and trendy style, with designer t-shirts under leather jackets, vests, and hooded sweatshirts paired with black combat boots. Powers and Abilities Boyd possessed the standard powers of a Beta Werewolf, including super strength, super speed, super agility/reflexes, super durability, accelerated healing, pain absorption, and the ability to shapeshift his features into that of a wolf. His shape-shifting power included glowing gold eyes, a ridged brow, overgrown sideburns, and retractable fangs and claws. Skills *'Intelligence': Boyd is shown to be highly intelligent, being a quick study when it came to the history and culture of Werewolves (such as the meaning of the triskelion), and had a decent enough understanding of electrical engineering to come up with a trap for the Alphas which would have been successful had they not shut off the power. *'Close-Quarters Combat': Boyd is shown to be a decent fighter, as he and Derek were able to hold their own against skilled Argent Hunters, only stopping when the wolfsbane poisoning affected them too much. He was also able to survive fighting against the Alphas on two different occasions, albeit with injuries. *'Pain Tolerance': Boyd has shown that he is very resistant to pain, as he fought through gunfire to defend himself and Derek against Argent Hunters, took multiple arrows to the abdomen and chest while trying to rescue Erica Reyes, endured hours of torture via electricity from Gerard Argent and in order to save Derek, the latter of which ultimately led to his death. Weaknesses Boyd possessed all the standard weaknesses associated with werewolves, such as a vulnerability to wolfsbane, letharia vulpina, the modified canine distemper virus, and electricity. He was also susceptible to the effects of the full moon and intense emotions, both of which could cause him to transform against his will, though Boyd showed exceptional control over his transformations, with the exception of the full moon on the night he was released from the Alpha Pack's captivity; since he was locked in a hecatolite (moonstone)-lined vault for nearly four months that prevented him from feeling the moon's effects, he became incredibly feral and bloodthirsty when he finally was exposed to the moon's rays upon his release. As a supernatural creature, Boyd was also susceptible to Mountain Ash, which could be used to either bar him from entering an area that was warded with it or trap him within an unbroken circle of it. Etymology *'Vernon': Vernon is a masculine given name and surname that is derived from the Gaulish word vern, meaning "alder tree," "spring-like," "flourishing," or "full of life," and the Gaulish-Latin suffix -''on'', which indicates location. Thus, Vernon means "a place of alders." Interestingly enough, alder trees are known to symbolize tranquility, sheltering, and the hidden potential in humans, making it an especially fitting name for Vernon Boyd, who embodied these aspects during his life. Vernon was introduced into England as an aristocratic surname at the time of the Norman Conquest and was later adapted into Spanish as Vernón." Its earliest use as a surname dates back to 1031 in Normandy, France, and has also been used as a habitational surname relating to numerous places in France named Vernon. Variants of the name include Vern, Vernard, Verne, Verna, Sberna, and Sberno. *'Boyd': Boyd is a surname of Irish and Scottish origin that is thought to be locational, referring to those from the island of Bute in the Firth of Clyde; locational surnames were developed when former inhabitants of a place moved to another area, usually in pursuit of work, and were best identified by the name of their birthplace. Though the place name is of unknown origin, the surname itself was derived from the Gaelic MacGiolla Buidhe, meaning "yellow-haired youth's son." In the modern day, this name appears as Boyd, Boyde, and Boyda, as well as occasionally O'Boyd. Trivia * Boyd was Derek's second Beta to die at the hands of the Alpha Pack, after Erica Reyes, who was killed by Kali while they were still in the Alpha Pack's captivity. * Boyd was enrolled in the ROTC program at Beacon Hills High School, suggesting that he may have had an interest in joining the military after graduation, or at least he did prior to his transformation into a werewolf. It was through this program that he became acquaintances with Kyle, one of the Darach's warrior sacrifices. * Boyd's best friend was Erica Reyes, and it was suggested that they may have had romantic feelings for each other as well. * Boyd is shown to be similar to Ennis, as they are both strong-and-silent-types and the brute enforcers of their respective pack. However, the difference is that Boyd is kind, caring and protective of his pack members, while Ennis is violent, aggressive and brutal. Gallery Boyd raving.png 2x03_Boyd_smiling.jpg 2x03_Boyd's_face.png 2x03_Boyd_with_keys.png 2x04_Boyd_wolf_eyes.png 2x09_Erica_and_Boyd_shifting.png 2x09_Erica_and_Boyd_on_fuly_shifted.png 2x11_Boyd_being_hunted.png 2x11_Boyd_fangs.jpg 2x11_Boyd_Wolf_eyes.jpg 3x03_Boyd_wolf_form.png 1_-_Boyd.jpg 3x02_Boyd_killing_Scott.png 3x03_Boyd_and_Derek_growling.jpg 3x03_Boyd_being_attacked_by_fireflies.jpg 3x03_Boyd_in_boiler_room.jpg 3x03_Boyd_wolf_shift.png 3x05_Boyd_and_Isaac_on_the_bus.jpg 3x05_Boyd_wolf_eyes.jpg 3x06_Boyd_close_up.jpeg 3x06_Boyd_in_motel_room.png 3x06_Boyd_werewolf_shift_in_tub.png 3x07_Boyd_at_Derek's_loft.png 3x07_Boyd_plans_for_The_Alpha_Pack.png 3x07_Derek,_Isaac_and_Boyd.png 3x07_Boyd,_Derek_and_Isaac_at_loft.png 3x07_Isaac_and_Boyd_at_loft.png 3x07_Alpha_Pack_kills_Boyd.jpeg Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hale Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Betas Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Alpha Pack Victims Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Former Humans